


Champagne--平安夜快乐

by Beyllos1504



Category: HaeHyuk - Fandom, 海赫 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyllos1504/pseuds/Beyllos1504





	Champagne--平安夜快乐

“准备好了么？”

“准备好了。”

站在圣莫里茨修建在恩嘎丁山谷上的滑雪区，李赫宰和李东海穿着Halti的同款红色滑雪服，他们的雪板已经固定好在脚下，手上握着的雪仗也已做好了准备就绪的样子。  
一年中320天都拥有着充足日照的圣莫里茨今天也是依旧晴朗，干燥冰冷的雪山空气与闪耀的阳光在空中相遇，折射出如香槟气泡一般的闪亮光泽。因而被取名“香槟小镇”。

他们站在这充斥着香槟光泽的恩嘎丁山顶，相视一笑，戴上护目镜，弯腰，扬杖，准备。像是熟识多年的老友一般，准备在这雪山上来一场酣畅淋漓的滑雪竞技抉择。

但实际上，距离他们初次见面，还不到24小时。

从采尔马特上冰川快车时，李赫宰还是有些兴奋的。“世界上最慢的快车”，他要在车上待上7个小时才能抵达圣莫里茨，大概是一整个白天的时间。

一等舱的车间很宽敞，他找到座位时，发现自己座位的对面已经坐了一个人了。这代表着，接下来的这段旅程他将和这个男人共用一块桌板，因为是单人的面对面座位，这让李赫宰莫名的想到了酒店黑暗角落，浪漫的二人西餐餐桌。

其实说白了，只是因为这个陌生男人的样貌让他产生了遐想的空间。

车顶的巨大弧形玻璃把阳光全部放了进来，透光玻璃，光线将这个男人的身子打得闪亮。李赫宰一瞬间觉得有点花眼。他半长的头发垂在颈间，有些微卷的发梢却完美的勾勒着每一丝弧线，半扎在脑后的一小撮头发随意的弄了个揪。他侧脸看着窗外，光洁的额头垂下一缕额发，硬朗的眉骨和刀削般的鼻梁勾连下颌线形成了完美的线条。

就像米开朗基罗手下的雕塑艺术品那样英俊，李赫宰恍惚的想到。

走到座位前时，李赫宰礼貌的打了个招呼：“你好。”

男人转过了头，不是传说中的侧脸杀手，正对向他的脸更加好看，特别是那双眼睛，眼眸里蕴藏的胜过雪中阳光下流光溢彩的满地星钻。

“你好。”

男人放下撑着下巴的手，他站起了身，像李赫宰伸出了手：“Lee donghae。”

“Lee hyukjae。”

李赫宰感觉自己是有些紧张了，因为他在同那人握了手之后，手心竟浸出了一些汗。他拿下巨大的背包，往行李架上放时还恍着神，举过头顶时，因为重力不稳包就要往后掉。

一双手从后面抵住了他的包，帮着往上一顶放了上去。李赫宰回头就看到离自己很近的Donghae，近到已经进入了他的私人距离。

他轻轻往后退了一步，呼了口气道了声谢。Donghae笑了笑也就坐回了座位。

车就在这时发动了，伴随着启动时的吭哧响声，烈红色的冰川快车行驶在白雪皑皑的雪山谷间，像是匆忙的过客，留下一抹红色的掠影。

李赫宰主动交谈了起来，这在他过往的留学生涯中几乎是不存在的罕见现象。包括他的数不清的背包旅行，除非问路，要不然这种可以称作为主动搭讪的情况，几乎为零。

“原来你也是韩国人？！”

这是他们奇妙缘分的第一个重合，来自同一个国家。李赫宰对这个人的亲密好感再一次升了一层，异国背包旅行碰到同样背包旅行的同乡人，这不是缘分是什么！

“是啊。那我得重新介绍一下了，我叫李东海，东边大海的东海。”

李东海也比看起来要热情些，他笑着介绍自己名字的含义，笑的眉眼弯弯。

他看着面对面坐着的李赫宰，那人一开始的害羞表现他就看在眼里。会有些闪躲的眼神和瞬间变红的耳垂，与他白皙的皮肤形成了强烈的色彩差。短短的头发鬓角那里显得毛茸茸的，不停咬着自己嘴唇的干皮，帅气的可爱。

“我叫李赫宰，就是这么写。”

我都把名字这么认真仔细的写出来了，可千万不要忘记我了呀。

李赫宰认真的在桌子上面比比划划起来，他特地侧过了身，白皙修长的手指靠近李东海那半边的桌板，一笔一划的写着自己的名字，嘴里还小声嘟囔着自己的名字，希望他可以不要忘掉自己的名字。

“我21岁，今年刚毕业回来。”

“我也...今年刚留学回来。”

“我在巴黎。”

“我也是！”

....

从第一个重合开始，他们在接下来的聊天中又发现了许多让人惊喜的共同点。家在首尔，一样的年纪，一样在伦敦留学今年刚回国，李东海学的音乐，李赫宰学的舞蹈，甚至到最后他们互相询问预定的圣莫里茨的酒店是哪儿的时候。

“瓦尔德豪斯。”  
“瓦尔德豪斯！”

要不是他们两个都是自己做的攻略出来背包旅行，说他们是报的同一个旅行团来玩的都没人会怀疑。

是生命的浪漫邂逅，是孤单旅途的命中注定。

这趟车程花了整整七个半小时，李东海喝着他爱的美式咖啡，李赫宰喝着他爱的红酒，一个醇厚，一个微醺，阳光仿佛晃了眼，他们看着彼此都像是镀了层金黄的外衣，泛着流光，漂亮璀璨。  
天亮出发天黑抵达，他们途径纯天然的山体景观，穿越深邃的峡谷，怡人的山谷，森林不再葱郁而是披上了厚厚的白，高耸的松树尖顶就像是抹了白霜的锋利剑刃，留下无数残影。牧场也安静的见不到一只羊，像是童话中的冰雪小镇，层叠萦绕。跨越了291座桥梁，穿过91条隧道。在黑暗明亮不停交替的车厢内，他们晃动着各自的杯盏，越聊越觉得灵魂相互吸引，像是召唤一样，有丝线在牵扯。

而后来，第二天早晨他们换好滑雪服相约在酒店大厅见面时，发现双方穿着一模一样的衣服时，都有点哭笑不得。

李东海的头发全部放了下来，戴着一顶针织无边帽。

李赫宰则戴了一顶棒球帽，这让他的耳朵都赤裸裸的露在了外面，出酒店大门后没一会，就冻得通红。

“嘶。”耳朵被热热的东西捂了一下，让他舒服的哼出了声。

将手中的热咖捂在李赫宰耳朵边，另一只手也捂上了他另一耳朵。李东海念叨着：“在雪山里戴棒球帽，这点我们倒是一点儿也不一样。”

被人掀了老底，李赫宰觉得有点羞臊。关于帽子这点他倒是完完全全忽略掉了。毕竟这是他第一次冬季旅行。以往的冬天，他都是热衷于在伦敦的大街小巷乱晃漫步，感受雾都冬天的迷幻色彩。

李东海就不一样了，他热衷于冬季旅行，去过冰岛看极光，去过北海道来一场白森漫步，还去了火山口湖看彩虹积雪。所以这次的瑞士圣莫里茨旅行，他比李赫宰要显得更加得心应手一些。

他搓着李赫宰的耳朵，把手中的热饮递给了他让他捂着。“待会到山上，戴了滑雪帽就好了。”李东海看着被冻得直哆嗦的李赫宰，笑了笑。

“下次一定注意，待会我一定要去买一顶能遮耳朵的帽子！”

真的是丢脸死了，李赫宰心里狠狠地想。这是他长这么大丢的最大的面子了。

幸好恩嘎丁滑雪区离他们住的不远，他们坐着缆车上了山。被积雪完全覆盖的恩嘎丁山谷，天气好到爆炸，漫天都像是浸满了香槟气泡，闪闪发亮。

虽然没有冬季出去旅行过，但是滑雪倒是李赫宰每年的必修课。那些个城市周边的小滑道，每年都能看到他的身影。

踏上松软的积雪，空气里好像都是香槟醉人的酒香，让人迷醉。李赫宰看向自己身边的李东海，再看还是一如初见时那般让人惊艳，此刻他的样貌融在雪景里，看起来更加魄人。  
李东海也看向李赫宰，他看着李赫宰的眼神那么勇敢鲁莽，像头小鹿一样，里面充满的含糊情感他看的一清二楚。

他其实也有些心跳加速，就像是不胜酒力的自己跌进了酒池，迷离迷恋，明知容易沉迷还不愿离开。

用力撑着雪仗往下滑的那一刻，身旁的冷风忽忽的像是能吹去心尖的燥热。但是李赫宰却觉得，这股风吹得自己火势越来越大，烧出心头，漫野廖火。  
飞溅的无数雪籽在雪板间乱蹦，它们在阳光下形成漂亮的斑斓白雾，缀着点零星的色彩，像是无数的小彩虹落在他们滑翔的轨道间。

这无疑是一场精彩的角逐，他们不分上下的滑过了或蜿蜒或陡峭的雪道，漂亮的登高和潇洒的落地几乎都是同时，让人有种他们在进行着双人滑雪表演的错觉。

他们最后笑倒在雪地上，不知道是为了这奇妙的缘分还是为了这精彩的比赛，还是单纯的高兴。

笑着，大笑着。

李赫宰回到酒店时已经喝了不少酒，屋内的暖气开的很足，但他还是傻傻的蜷在沙发座里，盘着腿，反复摩挲捂着自己的双耳，头都埋在腿间的抱枕里。像是感受那里残留的手掌温度，从指缝中透出的粉红色调，像是流淌的香槟红酒，让人想索取品尝。

平静的空间被石头击碎，接着泛起的巨大涟漪让人坐立难安。

冰融化在火堆上，留下一滩水。酒精让人浮想联翩，李东海想到晚间就餐时，李赫宰脱下厚重外套下的修长身材。紧身的黑色高领线衣包裹住他好看的肩颈线条，介于少年和成年人之间的美好肉体，充满了让人情迷迷幻的所有肉欲情色色彩。毛衣勾勒出他细瘦的腰肢，让人不得不遐想他厚重裤装下的修长腿部线条，或许那圆润的臀部被腰部带着扭动时会更加好看。毕竟，他说，他是学舞蹈的。

力量与美的双重结合，让人一见钟情的皮相。

那夜，李赫宰做了一个梦。梦到自己身下有一张好看英俊的脸，他趴在那人身上，身下人侧着脸，额发略过眼睫，眯起的双眼浓黑的睫毛骚弄着人的心顶尖尖。他完美的脸让他着迷，他俯下身想去够一个吻，却发现自己碰不到。那人转过头来，对着他笑，月光洒在他的眉骨上，鼻梁被扫出漂亮的阴影。他发现他们躺在雪地上，漫天的雪地被月色照的莹莹发亮，像是浸泡在香槟中，伴着细碎的闪亮泡沫，让人沉迷，却又虚幻的一触即破。

那夜，李东海也做了一个梦。坐在自己对面就餐的人勾起泛红的眼角被他压在餐桌上，他伸手钻进那贴身的黑色毛衣，触感是想象中的细滑紧致，腰腹充满了肌肉的力量美感，让人想用力捏紧，不断侵犯。他的耳垂果不其然泛起了红，肉厚的嘴唇沾着酒液泛着莹亮色彩不断勾引着让人采撷。他抚摸着那人的身体，想要上前索取一个吻，却发现身体并不听使唤，那人就近在眼前，自己的嘴却无法贴上前耳鬓厮磨。

欲望伴随着渴望，是夜空流星划过的火线，划破沉寂，炙热焚烧。

早晨伴着大雪降临。漫天的鹅毛飞雪飞洒在整片圣莫里茨的小镇上空。这座阿尔卑斯的童话小镇圣诞气氛越来越浓厚了。

李赫宰到达酒店大厅时，发现李东海已经在那儿等着了。他把头发随意扎了起来，靠在玻璃墙旁边看着外面的雪景。  
像是心电感应，他刚刚要往他那边走，李东海就回过了头。他们的视线穿过整个大厅，在漫长的空间相遇交汇，像是在茫茫人海找到自己灵魂另一半的圆球人，有点宿命轮回的味道。

一夜旖旎的梦境，让李赫宰和李东海再看到对方时都显得有些羞臊。他们在吃早餐时，视线总是会无意撩过对方不停瓮动的嘴唇，看向蠕动的喉结，感受着费洛蒙在自己脑内的膨胀爆发。

等到傍晚，他们结束了一天的游玩，坐在山峰餐厅看着圆窗外的圣莫里茨。不断亮起的小镇灯光，在凹下去的山谷中间，像是童话世界一般精致朦胧。

“有种到了霍格沃兹的感觉。”  
李赫宰笑看着李东海，他说这里让他想到了骑着扫把的女巫，想到了魔法杖，或许在三天后的平安夜真的会有坐着雪橇在天空飞驶的圣诞老人来给他们派发圣诞礼物。

给他一份爱情吧，他想要的那份爱情。

来之前，金俊秀帮他查着瑞士的旅游攻略，当看到形容冰川快线是“坠入爱河之旅的快车”时，兴奋地冲李赫宰吼道：“赫宰啊，你这趟过去怕是要脱单啊，脱单！”  
他当时嗤之以鼻，一个抱枕就扔了过去，笑金俊秀幼稚天真烂漫恋爱脑。

结果。

是折了翅膀的丘比特飞不出这蜿蜒高耸雪峰，还是冬季沉浸的致命酒香让他沉醉，现在，只想着奋不顾身的坠入爱河，来一首冬日恋歌。

这爱情来得太快太猛，让人有些招架不住。

平安夜，他们在海拔3000米的迪亚沃勒扎山峰餐厅就餐，圣诞歌替换了纯音乐流淌在餐厅内，火炉里的火焰烧着柴火的声音噼里啪啦的响，他们看着彼此的眼里都有火苗的样子，摇曳晃动。

“平安夜快乐。”李东海率先举了杯，他伸手将自己的酒杯杯口微微碰了李赫宰的杯壁，晃动的红酒在杯里一圈又一圈的旋转，像是绕进心间的缠绵，小酌上瘾。

“平安夜快乐。”

李赫宰眯着眼，赏鉴着这一口上好的葡萄酒，却莫名其妙的又将这甘厚的后劲和李东海联想到了一块儿。表白的话几欲脱口而出，却又被食物连带着压入了喉管，咽了下去。

食物的美味抵不上爱情滋味的十分之一，这大概是他吃的最食不知味的一次平安夜晚餐。最爱的糖霜蛋糕都没了以往的诱人模样。

本来准备有些遗憾的离开餐厅，却被服务员热烈推荐了在露天阳台的温水泡浴。他们看到那厚实的大门被打开之后，安静置在那里的圆形浴缸，边沿还落着飘雪，热气蒸腾的水在池内冒着泡，伯尔尼那峰的壮阔美景一览无遗的映入眼帘。

他们留了下来。

41度的水却像100度一样沸腾着李赫宰的心，亦如李东海。

他们趴在浴缸边沿，看着外边的雪峰美景，热水的雾气弥散在他们之间，温泉里的两人是头一次看到彼此的身躯。

那是自己内心最为迫切的渴望，踏着月光骑着独角兽绝尘而来，飞溅的雪花是爱欲因子，再一次催化。

这个吻顺其自然的就发生了，合情合理，理所应当。

他们唇舌相依，舌头纠缠在一起，彼此吮吸着对方的唇瓣，分享着彼此的唾液，感受着这渴求已久的肌肤碰撞。  
沾了水的皮肤是滚烫的，李赫宰手搭在李东海肩上，李东海在水中握上了他渴求已久的精灵腰线，是滚烫的，当他们拥抱在一起，热吻碰撞，紧贴着的胸腹也散发了弄人的热气挥散不去。

当爱意被表达，被接受，接踵而至的就是对灵肉结合的疯狂渴求。

他们潦草的擦干了身体，穿戴好衣服，迎着大雪，十指紧扣的双手拉扯着往前跑，没戴好的围巾在风中被高高吹起，弯曲的像是他们来时路过的蜿蜒山峰。

进的李东海的房间，刚进门李赫宰就将李东海压在了门板上，凑上自己的嘴唇，索求着更多的亲吻。他的指间绕着他卷曲的头发，一手握着他的肩膀，侧头加深着这个吻。  
李东海揽上他的腰，手按住李赫宰的后脑勺，手指插进他短短的发梢间，稍微用力将他的唇可以更加紧贴自己。

他痴迷于他的嘴唇，肉嫩的嘴唇沾上汁液时总是显得情色诱人，让人想要把它吮肿，让它流血，变得更加红嫩。

门廊的感应灯亮了暗，暗了亮，他们来回纠缠厮磨着彼此的唇舌。脱了一路的衣服形成一条小径抵达床边。  
赤裸的拥在一起，像是导火线燃到烟花口，自然爆裂。

李赫宰像在梦中一样将李东海压在身下，他主动的套弄着他炙热的欲望，不停的索吻像是一只小兽一样，渴求着舒服的甘甜，他将自己的欲望和李东海的握在一起，摩擦快意升腾，蓄势待发。

突然的天旋地转，他却变成了被压制于下方的那个。李东海看着身下那张和梦中一般陷入情欲的脸庞，不论是湿红的眼角还是嘴唇，还是他脸颊眼睛下方那颗勾人的小痣，亦或是他白皙小巧不断瓮动的喉结，一切都像是毒品一样让他沉迷。

都是不甘示弱的男性，李东海一只手压住李赫宰不断扭动的身子，另一手捏住他红透的耳垂，将头伏在他的耳边，轻轻说道：“让我来，好么？”说罢，就将耳垂含弄在了口里，舌尖滑过耳垂的边沿，牙齿轻咬，再不断吹着气。

让人欲罢不能的敏感部位，李赫宰感觉着酥麻了半边的身子和晕成一片的脑子，看着面前人好看的脸庞，完美的眉眼线条，他不自觉地就点了点头。

被该死的美色迷了眼，是爱的示弱。

他顺从的承受，承受着徘徊在天堂和地狱间的欲念沉沦。他哼叫，哭喊，却被一次又一次深入的顶弄弄哑了嗓。他第一次感受到那么热烈的爱，让人愿意奋不顾身，让人愿意为止奉献。  
李东海将人翻过了身，感受着自己的欲望在那深处的湿热魂绕，他俯身亲着他背上的痣，一颗又一颗，一个又一个。

这是我心头的星辰大海，我甘愿沉溺。

午夜0点，钟声响起，外面燃起了无数耀眼的烟花，在黑暗的房间里，大开的窗帘透过玻璃可以看到亮成一片的璀璨夜空。  
情事过后的两人坐在床沿，裹着一床白毯，看着这圣诞节下缤纷至极的爱欲烟火。

“圣诞节快乐，东海。”  
“圣诞节快乐，赫宰。”

圣莫里茨，瑞士的阿尔卑斯小镇，我找到我被剖开的灵魂另一半。当我深深迷恋他时，他也必将无可避免的爱恋上我。圣诞快乐。东海。赫宰。


End file.
